


For Always and Forever

by arthurpendragonz



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurpendragonz/pseuds/arthurpendragonz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena's late for the Historical Foundation's 10th Anniversary Party when she gets chased by a wasp into her closet. What happens when Damon comes to the rescue and in the dark, close confines of her closet their true feelings come bubbling to the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Want You and You Just Have To Know

EPOV

I'd been in the closet for around 20 minutes. I could still hear it buzzing around my room. That spine tingling noise that immediately has you scrunching your shoulders up around your neck and shivering with uneasiness. I hated them. Ever since I'd been stung when I was little I'd had an overwhelming fear of wasps. It wasn't the fact that they stung, not really. Hell, I'd take a wasp sting any day over the pain I'd experienced over the last year.

I'd had countless broken bones, been bitten, dragged, thrown, kicked, slapped and punched more times than I could count. No it wasn't the sting, it was the noise. That constant buzzing sending wave after wave of repulsion throughout my body.

Stupidly, I'd run into my closet and not out of my bedroom door or into the bathroom, both of which would have given me an escape. No, I'd chosen the closet and I didn't even have my phone on me to ring for help. Jenna and Jeremy were already at the Historical Foundation's 10th Anniversary Party so I knew I couldn't be expecting help from them anytime soon.

I was getting ready for it when the damned thing flew through my open window and started buzzing around my hair. The annoying thing was that I'd just picked up my phone to text Stefan and ask him when he'd be back, when it came in. Unfortunately, said phone was now halfway across my room as a result of me attempting to hit the wasp away with it and it slipping from my hand in the process.

Stefan had gone out of town to find an old friend who he thought might have more information on Katherine and her latest diabolical plan. Yep, the bitch was back and more vengeful than ever. She was pissed at being tricked into the tomb. Well that's what she had said. It was more likely the fact that the Salvatore brothers, who she'd toyed with for over 165 years, had moved on and no longer wanted to be her play things. They'd loved her but they didn't anymore. Stefan loved me and…Damon…well I didn't know how he felt but there was something going on between us and the more I tried to deny it, the stronger it seemed to become.

At first I thought he only liked me because of my complete resemblance to Katherine. I was her doppelganger, her exact physical copy. But after Damon had realised she'd never even loved him he still looked at me as if…well as if I held meaning for him if that even makes sense.

I felt so guilty when he looked at me like that. His eyes always held an underlying ocean of pain and sadness whenever he glanced in my direction and I felt helpless to ease it. I wanted to. Badly, but I couldn't because I was afraid of what would happen if I tried. The only way to take away his pain would be to love him and I couldn't because I already loved Stefan. I wouldn't become Katherine no matter how much it hurt my heart to refuse Damon's.

I was still rambling on in my head when the door to my closet flew open and I was met with an amused pair of electric blue eyes and Damon's trademark mocking smirk.

"You realise that hide and seek requires at least two players right?" He chuckled and shot me a quizzical glance.

"Damon!" I shrieked and wrenched him into my closet closing the door behind him. "You idiot it could've gotten in!" I punched him in the arm and frantically searched the air, making sure it hadn't flown in.

"Not the most ideal place for what I had in mind but it's definitely kind of kinky." He smirked again, leaning closer and sending a shiver down my spine as I felt his cool breath ghost over my lips.

"Damon, stop." I backed away as quickly as I could trying to put some distance between us.

"I'm just gunna get straight to the point; why are you hiding in the closet, what could've got in and you should know that punching a vampire and intending it to hurt is pretty much the silliest thing you could've just done." He laughed quietly and continued to stare at me waiting for answers.

I gained my composure, took a deep breath to calm my heart rate at his closeness and answered in the steadiest voice I could manage. "I'm hiding because there's a wasp in my room and it was trying to sting me so I ran in here to get away." I huffed, realising that I sounded pretty pathetic right now.

He studied my face before bursting into a fit of laughter. "Your hiding…in your closet…because you're scared…of a…wasp." He managed, trying to get his self under control.

"Hey, to be fair it was a pretty big wasp." I fought the smile that threatened to grace my lips as I watched him burst into another fit of laughter again.

"And here's me thinking you'd just lost your mind." He rolled his eyes and turned to open the door again.

"No, it's gunna get in if you open that." I stepped forward and grasped his hand before he could push the door open. A jolt of electricity passed between us as my hand touched his. I gasped in pleasure and he froze, a small sigh escaping his lips.

I removed my hand and stepped back as he slowly turned to face me. He looked at me, a mixture of shock and desire evident on his perfect features. He shook his head and closed his eyes, taking in a deep unnecessary breath.

I shifted uncomfortably waiting for him to speak. He sighed again and opened his eyes. "How can I get rid of it if you won't even let me open the door to reach it. I mean, as much as I like being this close to you, in a darkened room, all alone, I really don't think a closet is going to suffice for what I have in mind right now."

He stared at me hungrily, lust clouding his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Damon," I stuttered, "Don't go there."

"Why, Elena, I can tell you want me to. Your hearts racing, your breathing is heavier, you're practically gouging holes into your hands with the effort your expending trying to keep yourself under control. Why fight it when I can make you feel things you've never even dreamed of." He started coming closer, backing me into the wall.

He bent his head towards my neck and gently caressed my ear lobe with his lips, making me shiver with desire. "I want you, Elena, and you want me too. Stop fighting it and just let yourself feel." He whispered, seductively.

"We can't…Stefan…"

"Isn't here. You can't honestly tell me he makes you feel the way I do. Even when you're in his bed you have to fake your pleasure. All I have to do is enter a room and your heart rate speeds up, your breathing hitches. I can smell your arousal and you have no idea how much it turns me on." He started trailing feather light kisses up my neck and along my jaw.

I let out a soft moan as he began sucking at my pulse point, gently grazing his teeth along my throat. The desire was building between my thighs as he brought his hand up to rest on my waist as the other one gently ran its fingers through my hair.

"I haven't even properly kissed you yet and you're already begging me to undress you." He whispered again, pulling back to take in my flushed cheeks and erratic breathing. I tried to gain control of the situation. I shook my head and attempted to side step around him to put more space between us but he held me tighter and gently moved his hand from my hair to my chin and tilted my face towards him.

"Just one kiss, Elena. If you still say you don't want me after, I'll stop trying and I'll only be your friend. I know you love Stefan, but you love me too. Believe me, Elena; I've never been this scared of my feelings for someone in my whole existence. I have never felt this…alive…as I do when I'm with you. I can't deny what's between us any longer and I need to know what it means because…I think I'm in love…with you."

He said the words so sincerely and with such gentle warmth that if I hadn't been staring at him, awestruck by his confession, I never would have believed that the words had fallen from his lips. I was so confused. I knew with every fibre of my being that the words he had just said were true. I'd been denying the depth of my feelings for him because I was scared of just how deep they truly ran.

I loved Stefan, of course I did, but Damon was right. With Stefan it was safe, warm, comforting, it was home. But with Damon it was passionate, unrelenting, all consuming, it burned. I couldn't think when he was this close. Every nerve ending in my body screamed at me to reach out and caress every inch of his skin that I could reach. The desire I felt for him was unlike anything I'd ever felt before and it terrified and excited me in equal measure.

If I gave in to him there would be no turning back. There would never be another. No matter how much I loved Stefan deep down I knew I had the potential to love Damon more. If I let myself.

I gazed into his eyes, willing myself to find the courage to refuse him again. I couldn't cross this line. It would destroy Stefan. Damon gazed back, pleading silently for me to give him a chance, to let myself feel. He looked at me as though his life depended on my decision. I could condemn him to a life of torture, forcing him to watch as his brother lived forever with the woman that Damon loved so desperately that he would die to ensure her happiness. Or I could save him, heal him of the torture he'd endured his entire life, second best to everyone, his father, his brother, Katherine.

I stared into his eyes, god they were so beautiful it hurt. He was giving me his heart, his soul, begging me not to destroy him. I knew that if I refused him again, he wouldn't come back. He'd been hurt so many times, when all he'd tried to do was love.

He'd loved his father, but he was forever doing wrong in his eyes. He loved his brother, but he was never good enough to be his equal. He had loved Katherine for nearly all of his existence, but he was never her choice. He tried so hard to be accepted, to just be loved, to be someone's first choice. He tried to trust, tried to be good, but he got backstabbed again and again. He was the bad one, the evil one, no one could trust him, he didn't feel, couldn't love. And so that's what he'd become because that's what everyone expected.

I would not be the person to destroy him completely. He needed me, my acceptance, my trust, my love. I realised then that I'd been denying my feelings for everyone's benefit, except the two people who mattered most. I'd denied myself because of others expectations of what I should do, who I should love. I'd denied Damon because I was scared to admit that he was the one person I couldn't live without. If it was a choice between him and anyone else, he would always come first.

As realisation coursed through my body I finally knew what my choice would be, what it always had been.

"Damon…kiss me."

A thousand emotions danced gloriously across his face; shock, joy, relief, wonder, awe…love.

"Elena…if we do this…I can't…I won't be able to…I don't want you to change your mind because I will break if you realise that you don't want me as much as I want you. I can't take it if this is just another mistake." His voice shook with pain and fear, his whole body was shaking with the weight of his emotions.

I stepped closer and brought my hand up to caress his cheek. "Damon, the only mistake I'll be making is not having done this sooner. I'm sorry. You were right, it was always you. I love Stefan but I always have to act around him. He thinks I'm perfect, everyone thinks I'm good and strong and perfect and I'm not. You are the only person that gets me the true me. I can always be myself with you and you are always yourself with me."

I took a deep breath before continuing. "I denied it because all my life I've been doing what everyone else expects me to do and I'm scared. I'm scared of loving you because it's the one thing I want to do so much it's killing me. I do love you, I shouldn't, I should have never forgiven you for Jeremy, for Caroline, for Bonnie. There are a million reasons why I shouldn't love you, but I do and I am sick of fighting what I feel when it's tearing me apart." I smiled, tears silently falling down my face. "I love you, Damon, and it will never change because you are my first choice."

I stared up into his face, willing mine to show him how much I meant every word I'd spoken. The sheer love and joy radiating from his face as he gazed at me longingly made me want to melt into his arms and stay there forever. He smiled and it was so breathtakingly perfect, so pure and so beautiful that my heart soared and my body felt as if it was on fire.

Because somewhere along the way, through all the fighting and the tears, the hatred and fear, the death and destruction that loomed around every corner, I had fallen in love with Damon Salvatore.

He closed the distance between us and crashed his lips to mine. Every repressed feeling I'd ever had for him erupted into passionate flames of desire that coursed through my very being, setting me alight. My world exploded with pleasure, fireworks danced across the darkness behind my eyelids. Every nerve ending in my body tingled with anticipation and longing.

I grabbed his shirt and draped my other arm over his shoulder grasping his hair and pulling his head down towards mine, deepening the kiss. His lips were soft and bruising, warm and seductive. He swiped his tongue softly across my lips begging for entrance. I opened my mouth to his and our tongues explored each others mouths heatedly, fighting for dominance over the other.

I reluctantly pulled back gasping for air as he began another trail of hot, feather light kisses down my neck.

"Elena, the wasp's gone now." He smirked and pushed the door open with his foot before pulling me with him towards my bed.

I fought the heady desire overwhelming my senses and tried to reason with him. "Damon…we can't…I have to go to the…historical…it's important." I breathlessly whispered

"Elena, the whole damn world could burn to ashes right now and it wouldn't stop me so the Historical Foundation can go to hell if it thinks I'm going to let you go right now." He said in defiance, pushing me on to the bed and hovering over me. He pushed up my top and lowered his head as he began placing kisses between my breasts, slowly massaging them with his hands.

I struggled to control myself, fighting the urge to drop the argument and rip his clothes off. "Damon, there is really no where I'd rather be right now than here with you, but I need to go before someone sends a search party to look for me." I sighed in annoyance. Knowing my luck it would be Stefan, back early from his trip away, and that would take some serious explaining.

"Let them search, I'll hear them before they even get close. Then we can use your whole excuse of a-wasp-attacked-me-and-I-just-got-way-too-scared-t o-kill-it-even-though-I'm-a-million-times-bigger-t han-it."

He smirked and continued trailing kisses down my body, pushing my top up and over my head as he did so.

"Damon…" I whined, slightly breathless due to his kisses getting lower and lower down my abdomen.

"Elena…" He echoed my whine smirking.

"We need…" I started but he cut me off.

"Each other. I totally agree, now shut up and please, please, please, stop ruining this for me. I need you, Elena, and I am not going to wait any longer." He looked at me then, a genuine smile gracing his features. He pulled me towards him into another bruising kiss leaving me breathless and wanting more. I decided to drop the argument, to be honest my heart wasn't in it anyway.

"Damon."

"Elena, can you please just drop it and enjoy this." He sighed exasperated.

"I love you."

His dazzling smile made me blush as he answered. "I love you too."


	2. 'Cuz I've Kept My Heart Under Control

DPOV

She was the most beautiful, kindest, fieriest, most loving and stubborn, downright craziest woman I had ever met. Sometimes she made me so mad I could barely think, so frustrated I couldn't form words to tell her how irritated with her I really was. And I loved her for it.

Every time she was near me, I felt like my world had ignited. Everything was more vibrant and real. I felt alive and warm. I felt human. I'd hated her for it at first, denied my feelings until I ran out of reasons to stay in the dark. I'd existed for over century without remorse, without regret, without pain, without feeling.

Then I'd found out it was all for nothing. That spiteful, evil, psychotic bitch had strung me along for 165 years and hung me out to dry. That moment when I'd opened the tomb to find it empty of her presence, to find out that she'd never even been in there to begin with, had been the worst moment of my very long and torturous life. My heart had been shattered and my soul ripped apart by one simple realisation. I was alone. Alone and unloved.

God knows I'd tried. All of my existence I'd tried to be better, tried to be good. That role it seemed was reserved only for my brother. He was everyone's favourite; good and smart, charming and loved. I was hated and despised by my father, I could never do right, I was never enough. Beaten for the slightest mistake until I passed out from the pain. Even when I hadn't done anything wrong, when it was Stefan who had made the mistake, I still took the full force of my father's fury.

I couldn't stand to see my brother in pain. Then he'd betrayed Katherine, trusting our father with her secret. We'd died for it, but not permanently. I hadn't wanted to become a monster. I wanted to die, end the pain and drift into an endless sleep. I wasn't scared of death. It was a release, an escape and I was sick of fighting.

He'd made me drink, forced me to take a life so he wouldn't have to live forever alone. So I'd become a monster. Taking pleasure from inflicting pain, from killing without regret or remorse over who I killed or how I killed them. The only reason I continued living was so I could release Katherine from a tomb she was never imprisoned in. So I could be free to love someone and be loved back by them for once in my existence.

But she'd never loved me. I doubt she was even capable of it. She crushed the last remnants of my soul without a single word. I would have happily ended it that night, fled from the pain and burned to ashes with the rising sun. Then she came. I could still remember her embrace. It was so gentle, so warm and kind, so peaceful and soothing, that she made me feel accepted and wanted even if it wasn't in the way I so desperately needed.

Elena became my reason to live, to fight. I wanted to be better. For myself and for her. So I'd fought the monster and flipped the switch back to feeling.

I fell in love with a girl that was never mine to love. She belonged with my brother and I was destined to be the third wheel, again. So I'd tried to pretend what I felt wasn't there but she'd seen right through my façade, she always did. She broke down my walls and forced me to confront my past, present and future.

I didn't expect her to love me back. I knew there was something between us, knew it wasn't just me and that she felt it too. Even if she didn't acknowledge it, I felt it through her reactions when I walked into a room.

I'd felt it earlier when she'd stopped me from opening the door. I thought I'd been electrocuted when she'd grabbed my hand to pull it away. The wave of pleasure, excitement and pure lust that swept through me with one simple touch of her hand nearly made me faint. And Damon Salvatore did not faint.

So I'd pushed her. I expected her to push me away, to deny me again and keep denying it until she finally broke me. When she didn't I'd confessed. Blurted out my deepest feelings in a moment of pure frustration and longing. I wanted to just get it over with. I was sick of waiting to be broken, waiting to die. If she had rejected me then I would have walked straight into the sun without my ring because I couldn't continue to live without knowing what she really felt for me. I needed to know if I'd ever be loved, because without love there was no reason to live anymore.

When she'd kissed me my knees had felt weak. I'd felt weak. She'd kissed me with such longing and passion that it made my head spin and my body shiver with desire. I loved her so much it caused me physical pain when she wasn't around.

Three simple words had set my world on fire. She loved me and I could see the truth of it in her eyes, in her kiss, in her smile. It was dazzling and she was mine.

I'd backed her onto her bed and my heart had nearly exploded from my chest with the realisation of what was about to happen. I couldn't have stopped it even if I'd tried. I loved her too damn much. I wanted her more than anything I'd ever wanted before. It wasn't even her blood that was driving me wild. Sure the vampire in me yearned to drink from her until she was dry. I'd smelt her blood before and it was the most delicious fragrance I had ever experienced. The mere thought of tasting her nearly made me vamp out right then.

No it was her that I wanted. Everything about her sent me into an uncontrollable spiral of want, of need to just be with her, around her, in her. She made me crazy. I couldn't think straight with her body underneath me like this. She made me nervous and self conscious and I had never, never, felt nervous or self conscious in the bedroom.

Then she'd tried to talk me out of it. I didn't tell her but secretly it had caused me to feel even more joy at hearing her tone of reluctancy as she'd fought to control herself enough to think rationally. I knew we shouldn't be doing what we were doing. Hell, there was a whole list of reasons why we shouldn't, the fact she was still my brother's girlfriend was definitely top of that list. I just didn't care right now. A goddamn apocalypse could start right now and it wouldn't stop me.

Technically, she was still with Stefan. I knew she didn't want to hurt him, didn't want to betray his trust in her. If anyone caught us we'd have a hell of a lot of explaining to do. I wasn't good for her. Her friends knew it, Stefan knew it, even I knew it. But, I wanted to be. So badly it was tearing me apart.

I wanted to be good for her. Good enough, for her. She believed I was and I wanted so much to deserve her belief in me. So when she stopped finding excuses why we shouldn't continue, even though both of us were dying for this moment, and told me she loved me again, I made up my mind to truly be the better man.

I could be. I would be. For her. For us. Because if I didn't then I was damned beyond redemption. I wouldn't be able to live another second if she didn't want me, the pain of her rejection would crush me.

"I love you, too." I said choking back the waves of emotion threatening to engulf me in that moment. She looked so perfect with her hair splayed messily across her pillows, her breathing ragged and her lips swollen with my kisses, that she took my breath away. I chuckled internally at the person I'd become. If I'd met the me from now, even a month ago, I probably would have laughed in my own face at the weakness I was showing. I would have kicked the crap out of myself for being so sentimental, for feeling for this girl as strongly as I did.

I had already changed so much that I barely recognised myself anymore. I looked down to see Elena staring up at me questioningly with her big brown beautiful eyes. She reached her hand up to my face and gently caressed it, sending pleasurable little shivers throughout my body as I leaned into her touch.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked her voice filled with gentle warmth.

"Well, I was thinking that I really need to thank that wasp." I smirked as her face lit up with laughter. I loved making her laugh. No matter what the situation I could always bring a smile to her lips, regardless of how reluctant she was to let it show, she could never stop at least a smirk from tugging at her lips. I relished in my ability to affect her the way I did. It made me love her even more knowing that I could affect her as strongly as she affected me.

She lightly slapped my arm and giggled softly pulling my face towards hers. "Remind me to thank the wasp too." She smiled again and gently placed a chaste kiss on my lips. The desire took over again as I captured her lips with mine, deepening it.

She ran her hands over my chest underneath my shirt, softly tracing each one of my muscles with her fingers. Electric shocks shot through me from her fingertips as I ripped my shirt off and threw it over my shoulder. She removed her hands and began tearing at my trousers, releasing the belt and tugging at the zip.

I quickly removed my jeans and started to remove hers too, refusing to break the kiss as I did so. I threw her trousers into the corner of the room and slowly pulled back, taking in the sight before me. Elena's cheeks were flushed and she was panting for breath staring up at me hungrily.

We were both struggling for air as we took in the sight of each other in our underwear. She wore matching black silk with dark red lace and she had never looked more beautiful to me than she did right now.

"Elena, are you sure…because I'll stop if you ask…I don't want you to regret this." I braced myself for rejection, feeling sure that she couldn't truly mean what she'd said. There was always a catch, always a but.

She smiled, "I want you, Damon. Do you need it in writing? I can sign it in blood if you'd like." She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. Clearly I was rubbing off on her a little too much.

"Ha, ha, ha. Aren't we hilarious today. For the record I'd much rather just drink it if you don't mind." I wiggled my eyebrows at her in the way I knew she said she hated, but secretly loved.

She blushed and rolled her eyes sending a fresh wave of desire through me. God, she was so fucking perfect and she didn't even realise how much of a hold she had on me.

She reached towards me, distracting me with the promise of her gentle touch across my cheek. I jerked when I felt her hot little hand ghost over the front of my boxers. "Jesus Christ, Elena." I managed, trying to calm myself down so I wouldn't explode right then and there.

She sat up and crushed her lips to mine, sweeping her tongue across them begging for entrance. I kissed her back passionately as I felt both her hands on my hips pushing my boxers down. I felt at an unfair disadvantage, what with me being naked and her being allowed to keep her underwear, so I moved my mouth to her neck and began to place delicate kisses all over her creamy white skin. I reached behind her back to undo her bra with my hand whilst simultaneously stroking her through her knickers. God, she was so wet for me.

She gasped as I ripped them off, gently resuming teasing her entrance. The sound of her sighs of pleasure made me groan huskily. I was getting more turned on with every passing second. I pushed her back down on to the bed, flinging her unclasped bra behind me. I started kissing her hungrily, massaging her breasts with my palm whilst thrusting my fingers into her hot, wet core.

She moaned and the sound nearly sent me over the edge. I moved my lips down to her breasts sucking and nipping at them with my teeth until they were standing erect beneath my tongue. I could feel her getting close as she took small breathy gasps of air.

"Damon…I need…" She panted, eyes half shut in pleasure.

"Yes, Elena. What do you need?" I wanted so badly to hear her say it. I continued kissing a trail towards her centre, swiping my tongue across her entrance before sucking it lightly.

She groaned in anticipation and took in a deep, shaky breath "Please, Damon…make love to me." She pulled my head up and gazed at me with unrelenting passion and desire. I growled from the sheer need to feel myself inside her.

She pulled my head towards her devouring my lips with her kisses as I positioned myself above her entrance. She lifted her hips in anticipation as I thrust into her, relishing the feel of her tight, wet heat flexing around me. I groaned in desire and began slowly thrusting in and out of her enjoying her screams of pleasure as I brought her closer to the edge. She rotated her hips every so often, clenching her inner walls as she did so, gently massaging my cock inside her. The feeling was incredible. My head felt like it would explode in pleasure.

She began meeting my thrusts, encouraging me to quicken my pace. Our bodies moved in sync and I was overwhelmed by the feeling of total completeness. We fit each other in every way and I was in awe at the sheer perfectness I felt as I gazed at her in wonder. She gazed back just as entranced, mouthing 'I love you' as her head rolled back in ecstasy, her multiple orgasms sending spasms of pleasure throughout her body.

I followed her into bliss as I spilled myself into her, dropping my head on to her chest, panting for air I didn't even need.

"Bite me…please." She gasped as she began to come down from her high. I willingly obliged, kissing and sucking at her pulse point before giving into the bloodlust and sinking my teeth into her warm, soft neck.

Her blood tasted better than any I had ever had before. It was deliciously pure yet devilishly erotic as it slid down my throat, easing my hunger. Elena screamed my name as the drawing of her blood sent her over the edge once more into another orgasm. Her name on my lips caused me to come again as I drank in her essence. I slowly retracted my fangs and licked the bite clean, clotting the blood and closing the wound. We shuddered as we rode out or orgasms, lifting our heads up to kiss passionately once more.

"Wow." I breathed, "Elena…you're…you're just…wow…" I couldn't form words to describe how amazing I felt right now. I'd dreamed of sharing a moment as intimate as this with her for months and I realised that I seriously needed to expand my imagination and find new words to describe how amazing this felt. It felt so right, so natural. Like this was where I was always meant to be.

She laughed lightly, "Damon Salvatore speechless. Now that's something I never thought I'd hear." She smiled at me pure, unconditional love radiating from her stunning features.

"Neither did I, 'til I met you." I answered her smile with a genuine one of my own, pouring all my love for her into my voice and placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Elena, I love you so much I feel as if my heart's going to leap from my chest and dance around the room." I trusted her with my life, with my heart and with my soul. I couldn't hide from her and I didn't want to.

"I love you too, Damon. I always have. Even if I didn't realise it until today." She brought her lips back to mine as I reluctantly pulled out of her and rolled to the side pulling her with me so she was draped across my chest. I pulled back her covers and settled them over us, stroking her hair and placing gentle kisses on her head.

"I could honestly stay like this forever, you know." She whispered, curling up into me and drawing small, soothing circles across my chest with her fingers.

"Me too." I replied briefly squeezing her tighter before sighing in reluctance. "I guess we'll have to go to that historical thing soon. We don't want Jenna and Jeremy to come bursting through the door and into this little scene." He wiggled his eyes suggestively and made to sit up and get dressed.

"Do we have to?" She whined giving me her best puppy dog eyes and pouting sexily. How the hell she managed to look so endearing I had no idea.

"As much as I would love to continue this…private party…we really should get going. You're already," I checked my watch and chuckled, "Bloody hell Elena, see what you do to me. It finished 10 minutes ago, which means Jeremy and Jenna will be back any second. You need to get dressed. Now."

Elena shot up startled and rushed around her room pulling her clothes back on as fast as she could. I got dressed in about 5 seconds and watched her as she ran to the bathroom to freshen up and make herself look more presentable. She walked towards me just as I heard Jeremy's car pull up outside.

"What do I tell them? I doubt they're going to believe me when I say I hid in a closet for 3 hours because there was a wasp in my room." She rolled her eyes and stepped towards me.

I pulled her in for another bruising kiss, savouring her scent and basking in the warmth that was Elena Gilbert.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." I whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver in delight. She groaned as I pulled away.

"Damon…"

"Elena…" I shot her my trademark smirk and wiggled my eyebrows at her. "I'll be seeing you later." I laughed suggestively.

She blushed furiously and threw her pillow at me as Jeremy called her name, running up the stairs.

"Until next time." I smiled and kissed her hand gently, disappearing out of the window just as Jeremy entered the room to ask her why she hadn't been to the party. She muttered something about having a migraine as I jumped from her tree chuckling at her excuse.

I walked back towards the boarding house feeling happier than I could ever remember feeling in my entire life. I loved Elena Gilbert and she loved me back. It was the greatest feeling I had ever experienced and it would be For Always and Forever.


End file.
